Sohn Academy
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Hello and welcome to Sohn Academy. Sohn is specifically designed for Hybrids to live happily with other Hybrids and humans. Hybrids range anywhere from cats and dogs to angels and demons. "Sohn Academy? This place sounds too good to be true!" no more OCs!
1. Chapter 1

The upcoming chapters will be longer. and I need OCs, you can fond the form on my profile.

Hello and welcome to Sohn Academy. Sohn is specifically designed for Hybrids to live happily with other Hybrids and humans. Hybrids rang anywhere from Cats and dogs to angels and demons.

"Sohn Academy? This place sounds to god the be true!" A small girl rolled onto her stomach. She was holding a school admission slip in her hands. She was dressed in a simple white sundress and pink flats. She has shoulder length dark pink hair and lavender eyes. Her skin wad tan and she had a small scar under her left eye. And on her back she had a pair of golden angel wings that looked like they were made of a metal material; not feathers. Her name was Suzu meaning bell in Japanese. Suzu got onto her knees and called for her twin sister. "Sora!" her twin walked into the room holding the same slip in her hands.

"I wanna go the Sohn Academy!" they shouted in sync.

"I thought this was only for Hybrids" Suzu asked.

"Humans to!" Sora crossed her arms. "Now start packing our flight is in an hour!"

Later on that night Suzu and Sora were flying from Spain to Japan. Suzu was ready to meet more Hybrids like her self. Now she didn't have to hide her wings!

"Suzu, suzu get up were in Japan!" Sora pushed on Suzu's shoulder. Suzu yawned and followed her sister out of the airport. Sora called a taxi and waited for their arrival to Sohn.

"Look Sora, those boys are beyblading!"

"Huh, let me see!" Sora climbed over Suzu and saw three boys in an intense battle. "Do you thnk we'll make some rivels?"

"Of course, if they can beat us that is!" they laughed together until the driver spoke up.

"We've arrived at Sohn Academy." the girls looked out the window and gasped. It was a beautiful castle like building. Water surrounded the school with a drawbridge to get across. There were all sorts of plants neither of them recognized. The stone path lead to an enormous staircase and was lined with cherry blossom trees. Sora and Suzu hopped out of the car and grabbed their bags. They raced eachother down the path. They pushed past the students and a couple teachers. Suzu stopped when someone grabbed her by the collar. He had green hair, blue eyes and scars under each eye.

"Stop pushing or I'll-" The boy was cut off by some girl. o


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, but this is not an update. I'm almost done with the next chapter so I might have it up tonight or sometime tomorrow. All I want to do for now is post the OCs I've accepted and the crushes who are taken now.

Kenta, Dynamis, Nile, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, King, Yu and Masamune are all taken.

Ellen Kyatashi from gymdance123

Missy Hayworth from Friday Addams

Blaze Markaru from RedPhoenix10123780

Kiara Destiny Summers from TheNightmareBringer

Yora from Bass The Echidna

Laurie Avery Connors from InsanityQueen

Tomiko Yenshine from Moheineko

Ayami Gin Scarlett from Tiger Demon of Light

Yami Kodomo from YamiGinga14

Rex Addams from ShowoffXD

Friena from GoldenAngel999


	3. Kiara Summers

Ok, here's how the OC's will be introduced. I'd like to do 1 each chapter or maybe two. And sorry for the late update!

"What do you think you're doing Kovu?" Suzu looked over 'Kovu's' Shoulder to see a girl. She has straight black hair with red streaks tied into a low side ponytail and night black eyes. She was tall, around 6ft, with an athletic, tanned hourglass figure and long legs. Four jagged claw like scars on her left shoulder. She wore a red off the shoulder tank top under a black, red laced on the sides, corset with golden swirls on the bodice. Black ripped jeans with black crossed belts with ruby gems and beyblade gear. Black combat boots, a red fingerless glove on her right hand and finally a black choker necklace with a gem shaped flame in the center.

Kyoya groaned, "_Kiara Summers _no one said you would be here!" He dropped Suzu and turned around to face Kiara. She glared at Kyoya and opened her mouth to speak when Sora steeped between them.

"Ladies, ladies, please there is no reason to fight" She spoke.

"LADIES!" Kyoya shouted. Sora's purple eyes widened slightly hearing Kyoya yell.

"Did I say that out loud?" She laughed nervously and backed away, turned and ran toward the staircase.

"She left me…" Suzu sighed looking to the side, "And all of the bags!" She looked at Kiara "Could you help me take me and my sister's bags to the room? Pretty please?" Suzu blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I-fine" She sighed and took two bags over her left shoulder and one in her right hand. Suzu grabbed the smaller bag and the two set off for her room in the Light dorm.

"Soooo, you know that Kyoya guy?"

"Mhmm" Kiara kept her eyes ahead and her wine red lips closed, the point was it didn't look like she was up for conversation at the moment. Kiara halted to a stop and dropped the bags. "Hmm?" Kiara looked at the bag she had just dropped then to Suzu, who had her head down and bangs over her eyes. She bite down on her bottom lip "Suzu, was there something glass in that bag?"

"No…thanks for helping me, but could you do me a favor? If you see Sora tell her to come to my room to get her stuff?" Kiara didn't answer and kneeled to the ground and opened the backpack. "Hey, what are you doing!" she rummaged through for a moment and pulled something that was wrapped in cloth out.

"Is this what I broke?" Kiara asked.

"Stop it! I barley even know you and your already going through my things? You're pushing it!" Suzu crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah, if I see Sora I'll tell her to stop by…" Kiara looked at Suzu for a moment before turning around to head for her dorm room. Suzu huffed and collected her thing; entering her room she glanced around quickly. The dorm was simple, white was and black polished wood. The ceiling was white and have a sun painted in the middle; almost covering the whole ceiling. The room cam with a twin bed, study desk and dresser. The window was across from the bed with the curtains closed. She looked over to the right, why was their another bed?

Meanwhile Kiara was walking straight for the flame dorms. She really had no intention of letting Sora know to stop by Suzu's, it wasn't her problem. "Hey! Kiara! Wanna battle?" Kyoya stopped Kiara by grabbing ahold of her hand. She lowered her head slightly to hide her light blush. Yeah she might have had a small crush on him, but so what? "Or are you scared I'm going to beat you, again!"

Kiara smiled and looked at Kyoya, "You wish you could beat me Kovu!" Kiara pulled a bey from her belt and held it for him to see. "My Flame Solaria will beat Fang leone!" The bey she held had a golden outlining of a lioness with ruby eyes on a black background. The flame fusion wheel looked like it was made of red firestone and silver metal, giving it the reddish color. The wheel had flames carved on it. The black with golden carved lion paw, Slolaria had three layers. Bothe Kyoya attached their beys to their launchers and aimed. "3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Leone and Solaria landed and Solaria stayed and switched to shine mode, the energy ring switched making the claws look like a sun from above. "Let's just finish this quick!" Kyoya wore a cocky smile showing of is fang, which Kiara found insanely cute but won't admit it. "King Leone Crushing Fang!" Leone obeyed and began to create its tornado trying to pull Solaria above its self.

"Solaria Flame Barrier!" all sorts of shades of red surrounded Solaria, creating a barrier and blocking Kyoya's attack. Kyoya was taken back; she must've created that move after they battle last time. He growled. The barrier disappeared and Kyoya tried attacking again. Leone smashed into Solaria causing the bey to be pushed back slightly. It seemed like the two rivals were evenly matched. Kiara began to think, ''I could try and use Solaria's strongest move now and catch him off guard, I don't normally this early in a battle, but…I guess I'll try…'

'Look at her just standing there looking all cute trying to come up with a plan to beat my Leone!' Kyoya thought. 'Well this time she won't beat me! Not like she ever did though it's always a tie! Except this time I'll beat her for sure! Ok time to try King Leone Crushing fang one more time.'

"Go now Leone, Ling Leone Crushing Fang!"

"Solaria Dark burning Sun Claw!" Solaria switched its rotation to left permanently and sent a beam of fire, casting a bright dome. Kyoya's eyes widened suddenly, she doesn't use this move this early in a battle! The two special moves collided. Kiara watched the smoke clear intently, wait to rub her victory into Kyoya's face. Kyoya looked at his Leone…the bey stopped spinning and so did Solaria.

"Another Tie!?" They shouted at the same time.

"Stupid Kovu this is your falut!" She blamed him while pointing a finger.

"MY FAULT!? IF ANYTHING IT'S YOURS!" And thus a long yelling match started between the two.


	4. Rex Addams

"This place is so cool!" Nile nudged the boy next to him, "don't you think so Rex? Rex..?" she looked around and spotted him. Rex was a neko boy with two white cat ears and long white tail with a black tip, his fur looked soft. He had wild and a little shaggy jet black hair the covered his forehead halfway and touched his shoulders. His eyes were deep blue that had a demanding little spark in them. Hid teeth were a perfect white color and his skin was tanned. He had a white shirt with a warm brown color long sleeved sweater on top, with a long white scarf. He also wore black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging from the left side, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Sorry Nile but, that girl was totally into me" he smiled at her.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend before we left?"

"Yeah, that did not work out and honestly I'm more in to girls."

"Whatever you say Rex" Nile laughed and took his bags. They said their goodbyes and he left rex to find the Dark dorms himself. Rex grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder, and walked toward the building. His cat ears laid themselves down when he felt a rain drop on his nose. He didn't mind the rain that much, but still who wants to walk around in the rain? So Rex ran for the closest building that happened to be the Dark dorms. He leaned against the door and spoke to himself, "Stupid rain! Getting me and my stuff wet!" His cat ears perked up slightly hearing someone walking around the corner while humming.

"Oh, hi there!" the person stopped to look at him with a goofy smile.

"Hey there cutie what's your name?" Rex smiled 'She's Soooo adorable!' he told himself.

"My names Kuro!" he beamed with excitement "and I'm a guy, just so you know."

"Whaa? But you look like….that!" Kuro had light brown hair much like rex's just neater and his bangs covered his right eye. His eyes were a softer shade of brown, he was pale and had a scar that looked like it went across his right eye, but Rex couldn't tell.

"Yeah people always say I have soft features and that I look like a girl, but if you look at the clothes I wear you can tell I'm not a girl!" Rex looked at the dress he wore; he also had a ribbon tied into a boy around the boy's neck.

"You're in a dress though…" Rex said.

"Yeah, I made a bet that I lost." Kuro smiled a Rex and gasped, "Omg you're like a cat boy, aren't you!?" Kuro reached and pinched Rex's cat ear.

"Hey! That hurts!" Rex grabbed Kuro's wrist in attempt to stop him from grabbed his ears again.

"Oh, that's right cat ears are sensitive, aren't they?" Kuro asked. Rex sighed and pushed past Kuro. Usually he loved to be the center of attention, but he did not like people touching his ears or grabbing his tail. He walked down the hall until he spotted his room number. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Hey! It's you again!"

"Rex? Looks like you've met my brother!" Nile was sitting with Kuro on a bed, Kuro was holding Nile's bey.

"Nile, I didn't know you had a brother…" Rex looked at Kuro.

"He was adopted actually" Kuro gave Nile his bey and Nile got up. "Oh, look at the time! I'll be going now; Kyoya and I still have to unpack. I hope he's done battling Kiara!" Nile looked at Rex then to Kuro before leaving. The door closed and Kuro smiled at Rex.

"How did you get here before me? And why didn't I see you!?" Rex questioned.

"We have a window, don't we?" Kuro replied. Rex sighed, why was Kuro his roommate? It's not that he didn't like him, but Kuro could be really annoying sometimes. Rex sighed again and looked at Kuro bed and saw,

"What's that!?" Rex shouted looked at the old looking teddy bear.

"Oh this is my bear!" Kuro picked it up and held it out to Rex, "Wanna see him?"

"…" Rex stayed silent, creped out at the bear. "That thing is creepy!" he swatted it away.

"hey…"

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	5. Frieda and Tomiko

"Yeeeaaahhh! Were finally here!" Masamune and Ginga ran down the path and toward the staircase. "Yay!" Masamune smiled "I hope there are some strong bladders here!"

"Masamune were here to learn and meet some hybrids and be friends!" Madoka trailed behind the boys.

"I'm going to defeat them all and be NUMBER 1!" Masamune shouted. Madoka and Ginga sighed.

"Masamune, I'll catch you later I'm going to find my dorm…" Madoka took her bag from Ginga and left toward the light dorms.

Meanwhile another girl had arrived and found her dorm. The girl's features were beautiful. She was slender, yet curvy with her weight of having to be around 115 pounds and her chest about C cups .Her height is around 5"6. Her hair extended 2-4 inches below her shoulders. She wore a fair amount of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails are painted light pink. She also had a heart shaped tattoo at the middle of her back. Her cheery red hair was in a French braid adorned with pearls. She also had baby blue eyes. She wore a knee-length white dress. The white dress was sleeveless, and only had one strap on the right. The belt is silver, with a heart-shaped halo on the middle. The ends of her dress had golden linings. Her sandals are golden, and in the style of aforementioned heels. She also wore golden bracelets, a silver collar, and several golden rings. The girl had a Pair of black and white feathered angel wings on her back also.

The girl smiled and sat on her bed, "Finally done packing! I wonder when my roommate will get here." After she spoke the door flung open and slammed shut, she could hear it being locked quickly.

"Oh….Hi…." The girl that had ran in looked younger also she looked like Suzu.

"Hello, my name is Frieda" Frieda smiled and held a hand out for her to take.

"Right, I'm Sora!" she took Frieda's hand and squeezed it. She looked around Frieda to see her side of the room all made up and neat looking.

"Where are your bags?" Frieda asked; pulling her hand away and smiling kindly.

"Well, I left them with my sister when this scary looking guy with green hair and scars under his eyes tried to kill me!" Frieda chuckled, 'looks like she met Kyoya.'

"Would you like me to go with you to get them? I saw a girl that looked like you on the second floor, her room must be there." Frieda held a hand out for Sora to take and when Sore did they walked hand and hand to Suzu's room.

Meanwhile Suzu had just met her roommate. "My name is Tomiko Yenshine." The girl in front of Suzu said. Tomiko was a small and petite girl about 4''9 and looked like she weighed about 95lbs. She had short and choppy auburn hair and big gray eyes, her features were very soft and gave off and innocent look. Her hair also had two noticeable peach and white streaks in it and also spiked up. Her bangs fell over her forehead, barley covering het intense eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red, gray, navy blue and white open cotton sweater over a white tank top. She had blue denim shorts over fishnet leggings and black combat boots complete with two red clips that pinned back a piece of her hair.

"I'm Suzu; please to meet you" Suzu smiled at Tomiko and reached to take her bag, "Let me help you. They look heavy."

"It's ok, you don't have to." Tomiko spoke while dragging the heavy bag to her bed. Tomiko noticed that Suzu still had three unpacked bags at the end of her bed. "Umm, do you need my help with those?"

"Oh, yeah could you help me take them down to my sister? Her name is Sora." Tomiko didn't answer, but grabbed one of the heavier bags and left the smaller ones for Suzu to carry. The two roommates walked silently toward the stairs.

"SUZU! SUZU!" Two suddenly stopped hearing someone's loud voice echo through the dim hall.

"I'm guessing that's you sister."

"Sorry she a loud person" Suzu laughed slightly. And looked at the girl that held her sisters hand, being dragged down the hall. Sora and Frieda stopped in front of Tomiko and Suzu.

"Your….sister…is...So…fast" Frieda panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I know freakishly strong also." Suzu sighed. "

"Well, thanks for my bag sis!" Sora patted Suzu's back. The twins exchanged a quick glance. "Umm, Frieda could we have some alone time? We need to talk."

"Of course!" Frieda said. She noticed Tomiko was already turning the corner and decided to go outside so the sisters could talk. Suzu and Sora each pulled out a necklace from around their necks.

"Have you found any yet?" Suzu asked seriously.

"Maybe…a few people…" Sora mumbled. "But, I can be sure. I need to investigate them a little longer."

"Ok, but hurry. I fear he might make a move soon." Suzu sighed and bite her lip in worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeo, Toby and Faust walked together into the school. "Wow, this place looks so cool!" Toby smiled, "don't you think Faust?...Faust?" the three looked around, but Faust was nowhere in sight.

"It's only been five minutes and we've already lost him!"

"That's a new record." Zeo laughed and looked around the hall again.

"My parents are going to KILL ME! They said I could bring Faust as long I didn't lose him, and what do I do lose him!"

"Toby, calm down. Here he comes now." Zeo pointed toby toward his alter ego, who was casually walking toward them with a bright red blush.

"I saw this girl and my heart started to beat faster and my face got warm…"

"Looks like Faust has a crush" Zeo smiled and patted Faust's shoulder. "I just hope she finds him cute to, I can't explain heartbreak or sex…."

"Zeo" Toby face palmed.

"Just saying."

Meanwhile a fifteen year old looking girl with Knee length light blue hair, fair skin, hazel eyes and freckles over her nose stood looking up to the giant castle like building. She wore a green blazer over a white blouse, black mini skirt with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. She sighed enviously and walked through the gates. No matter hard she tried to concentrate on finding her dorm her mind kept drifting to the boy she had seen earlier. He was tall and muscular. He had long silver hair reaching down to his lower back with dark gray eyes. He wore a purple button up shirt under a long white, unzipped jacket. Dark gray pants with a purple color around the pelvis that matched his under shirt. The thighs of the pants have several belt like bands with yellow buckles that match the buckles on the jacket zip line. He also had dark gray gloves that match his pants and a necklace like headband.

"I can't believe I remembered all that about him." She blushed and turned her gaze downward. She continued walking alone until she herd footsteps behind her.

"Alice!" She turned around and was tackled into a big hug.

"Yu, Kenta it's good to see you." Alice looked down to the younger boys.

"Were good, how was your flight?"

"Fine, um…why is Yu covered in," Alice leaned in and sniffed Yu "Vanilla ice cream?"

"Oh yeah, we met this girl-"

"Named Ellen Kyatashi" Kenta cut Yu off.

"Named Ellen and she totally just attacked me for no reason!"

"Well, you did make fun of her…"

"I was joking!"

"I know Yu, but some people might not know if you playing around or not." Alice grabbed Yu's hand and began walking him, "Now, tell me where she is, you need to apologize!"

"Do I have to, she's the that tried to kill me with ice cream."

"Isn't that how you wanted to die?" Kenta asked.

"I met I wanted to die with a bunch of ice cream, like in an ice cream truck!" Yu smiled and Alice sighed.

"Let's just go find this Ellen Kyatashi."


End file.
